The present invention relates to a transmission device for a wheelchair and, more particularly, to a transmission device for a wheelchair with a rehabilitation function.
A conventional chair capable of providing a rehabilitation function by using footrests for a patient to pedal generally uses a chain for transmission purposes. The chain requires lubrication by oil. During use of the wheelchair, if the clothes of a user of the wheelchair are close to the chain, the clothes could be soiled by the oil or even get caught by the chain, which is very dangerous.